The present invention relates to retain spherical bearings and bushings for bearings into bores, e.g., of fittings in aircraft, or other vehicles, by staking Bearings or Bushings with lips along an annular `V`-shaped groove in their faces are, for example, inserted in bores in that the lips are forced against the chamfered entrances of the bores to positively position and retain the bearings or bushings by means of such a staking method. The working force is usually provided by means of a punch of a large press. In the case of an initial manufacturing process, such a press and related equipment is, or can be, readily made available. The situation is different if defective or worn bearings or bushings are to be replaced. This would or may necessitate also the removal of the part in which the bearings or bushings are inserted. This removal is particularly necessitated by the staking method since the required forces are in the order of several thousand deca-Newtons. It is apparent that such a removal of the part in which a new bearing or bushing is to be inserted is undesirable in general, and particularly so in aircraft.